The Spider and the Asguardin Sorceress
by james.j.flower
Summary: A Spider-man fanfic i wrote on a spur of the moment tell me if you want more


"GWEN NOO" Spider-Man shoots a web to catch her and just as the web does a mecha bat cut it and she hit the cement on the bridge. "AH HAHAHAHAHA TO BAAD SPIDER-MAN A SECOND LATE AND ANOTHER DEAD AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Osborn laughed. Then just like that Spider-Man was on the glider "you know every time I fight I hold back I'm always taking constant care not to brake something or to brake some one" Spider-Man punches Osborn of the glider and he sent crashing in to a building. "I feel like I live in a world of glass never allowing myself to loose control even for a moment someone could die" Spider-Man said darkly. Osborn didn't like where this was going and pulled his own crafted experimental extra strength and mutation goblin serum and injected it in his neck. Spider-Man stopped and watched the transformation and saw Osborn turn into a real life goblin. "NOW IM AS STRONG HULK YOU HAVE NO CHANCE PETER EVEN IF YOU DO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE EVERY VILLAIN WILL KNOW WHO YOU ARE" Goblin smeared with a sickening grin.

Spider-Man smiled "as strong as the Hulk hmm ok" Spider-Man rolled his sleeves up and removed Metal plates just above his web shooters. "I THINK YOUR GOING TO NEED YOUR ARMOR SPIDER" Goblin laughed "it's not armor it's weights to limit my self" Spider-Man said as he dropped the plates they cracked the solid concrete floor he bent down and removed the shin plates and they did the same thing and Spider-Man took off plates that were on top of his shoes and chest and the plates create a Crater in the concrete. "Everyone of those plates was osmium and adamantium bonded together and since your as strong as the Hulk I don't have to hold back with those what we have here is a rare opportunity for me to show you just how powerful I really am" Peter loosened him self up. The goblin launched at Peter but before he even got close Peter was gone and Goblin went out the window Goblin saw a shadow above him and turn to see Peters fist slam him to the street making a crater 500 feet across.

Goblin got up and looked around for Spider-Man nothing then he was picked up and thrown to the air and slammed back down making the crater deeper. "You took the I love away" Peter yelled Goblin suddenly started laughing like a mad man "DIDNT YOU HEAR ME BOY I SAID ANOTHER DEAD WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT COULD MEAN HMMMM HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Goblin laughed bloom dripping from his mouth. 'What another dea...Aunt May ...' Peter thought "you didn't" Goblin smiled "OH YES I DID A SCHEDULED WOMAN LIKE HER ALL I HAD TO DO" Goblin was cut off as Spider-Man yanked on the web that was still attached to him. Peter punched Goblin up knocking out a couple of teeth "I was going to just send you to the police beaten to hell but now I don't know if that's good enough." Peter slammed Goblin back to the street creating a crater Goblin got up shaking alittle "NOW SPIDER-MAN ISNT THAT GOING TO FAR ESPECIALLY I MEAN FULL BODY CAST BUT TO KILL FOR THE FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPIDER-MAN" Goblin said taunting manor. Spider-Man webbed his chest and pulled him close "you killed the friendly neighborhood, *punch* you Killed my LOVE, *punch punch punch* my only FAMILY!! *punch slam slam* It's time you got what you deserve Norman Osborn"

Peter pulled Osborns web "now Osborn I believe it's time to say goodbye" Peter said as he raised his fist to finish him. The Avengers came to stop him and called and pleaded for him to stop and ran to stop him. Then a portal opened next to him and a woman in green outfit tackled him to the ground "No I won't let this happen" was heard and a portal consumed them. "No Enchantress dam it" Thor called out. Thor went to the spot they were at Iron man landed next to Thor "ok blonde who the hell was that? And we're did she take Spider-Man?" Iron man ask angry. "That was Enchantress my brother Loki's magic trainer. She's as dangerous as she is beautiful and I don't have faintest idea where" Thor said everyone almost dropped "you mean the woman that trained your evil brother now has Spider-Man when he at his weakest mentally great just great" captain America said "she's supposed to be in love with Loki and Loki would love to see another hero finally break and kill someone so why would she stop that" Thor said confused and confusing the other Avengers.

The Avengers went to secure the body of Gwen Stacy as they got there there was nobody. "Oh no this might be worse then I feared" Thor said Tony looked at Thor "please tell me that this Enchantress woman wasn't playing as Spider-Man's girlfriend!" The Avengers were now scared and confused. 'Why not turn him against us Gwen was his girlfriend that he planned to marry I even told him I had a job for him once he married her' Tony thought. "Thor I need you to explain Enchantress's relationship to Loki to us Black Widow you might be able to understand Enchantress" Steve said trying to figure the situation out and Black Widow nodded.

With Spider-Man

Spider-Man landed on the ground "what the fuck?" he tried getting up and saw a woman on top of him. "Please let me explain" she almost begged then it hit Spider-Man she took him away from the goblin "why" he asked shaking. "I couldn't let you kill him because it's not you Peter" She said in a soothing voice. Peter jumped back "how do you know my name?" She walked towards him "Because I've been watching you. (Shift to a nerdy blond high school student he recognized) I was the Junior nerd that help you with homework (shift to and elderly women he saw two months ago) the kind old lady that gave you a fresh made pie (shift to a little kid that he remembered getting ice cream because she dropped her own) a little girl who appreciates a kind gesture" she shifted back to normal "I'm the one who kept you from dying from that spider bite because my previous student thought it was funny to kill a fifteen year old boy because his brother beat him again."

Peter jumped back 'she was watching me the entire time?' Peter looked at her with confusion then it hit him "why then why didn't you heal Uncle Ben!?!" Peter yelled Amora looked down in shame. And a white flash happened and they were in a Viking age looking room and there was another Amora in the bed "this what your seeing now is that same day" with sadness in her voice. Peter looked at her and then the supposed memory the girl bear naked and Peter covered his eyes "do you find me ugly?" Amora asked in a sad tone "no it's just I figured that you wouldn't want me to see that" Peter tried assuring her. Amora smiled 'such a gentlemen so kind' the door slammed open shocking Peter and got his attention. "Amora why the hell didn't the spell work you said fear should make him unworthy of Mjolnir" he yelled getting in her face. Amora tried to explain but it didn't calm his anger and he beat her.

Peter yelled stop and swung at the illusion of Loki Peter was forced to watch as she was beaten to a bloody mess. Loki was exhausted and looked down with no remorse "clean yourself up bitch" was all he said and he left and she did just that. By the time she was half way healed she crawled to the bed and passed out from exhaustion. The illusion skipped to when she woke up and it was dark. "Oh no Peters winning match was tonight" Amora created a hole that would take her close to Peter and when she did she saw him beating a thief and she manipulated the light to see the thief. "No it can't be!" Peter yelled. Peter was shocked on complete accident she was the one who stopped him from making the worst mistake of his life. Also she set him on the path to be the hero he was now but she also kept his faith in humanity alive. "All this time why didn't you ever tell me or confront me?" Peter asked confused. Amora looked down embarrassed "because the more I saw you grow I started to fall in love with you" she said looking into his eyes and he saw no lie in her eyes he only saw love and care.

Amora kisses Peter and Peter wrapped his arms around her awkwardly "this is a little awkward I mean you know everything about me but I know nothing about you." Peter said slightly sad. Amora smiled "but that's the thing you already do *Amora transforms into Gwen* I never could talk to you as myself I was worried Thor ruined my identity before I could meet you in person." Peter stood there in awe. "So you were Gwen the entire time?!?" Peter basically screamed Amora nodded and made a memory illusion showing her teleporting to everyone of the meet places and transforming into Gwen. Amora then showed their emotional talks she looked at Peter with a worried look not knowing what Peter would do next. Peter looked her in the eyes and kissed her Amora's heart melting into the kiss. 'Praise Odin I've wanted this for so long' Amora thought then Peter flicked her in the forehead causing and annoying feeling. "That's for hiding your real face which is even more beautiful then the one you made for the Gwen identity. That was also for making me think you were dead" Peter whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug. Peter lightly held her chin "never do either again I fell in love with your personality as Gwen which I'm hoping is your real one *Amora nodded* good and I thought I lost the one thing that kept me honest and true." Peter looked around "think we have enough privacy so I can learn the true past of Amora the Enchantress" Amora smiled "yes my spider I believe we do" Amora said as she pulled up a memory for as far as she could remember.


End file.
